


Intern

by littlepearl



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sex With Your Boss, Smut, i had so much fun writing this one ngl, i quite like it, i wouldn't count on it though tbh, people on tumblr have been requesting a second part so there may be one in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: You go to work as an intern for Jaebum over the summer and your dreams become a reality when you start to fall for your boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is something else that I wrote for Tumblr (as always). I quite liked this one because I felt really inspired to write it at the time so I think I turned out quite well! I hope you like it too :)

You couldn't help but feel intimidated as you stepped through the glass doors to your new office, scared of leaving fingerprints on the shiny surface. You winced at loudness of your heels clicking against the black marble floor but became distracted by the interior of the building you would be working in for the foreseeable future. Everything was either a stark shade of white or bottomless tone of black, the two colours creating striking contrasts throughout the reception. Trying to put on a brave face, you made your way up to the front desk, telling them your name and that you were there for the internship.

Throughout your time in school, you'd wished to work in the city, hoping that one day you would be able to immerse yourself in the busy nature and earn yourself a position somewhere at the top. When the careers advisor at your school had told you about the internship at one of the most prestigious companies in the country, you convinced yourself that there was no way you would get it. Regardless of your protests, your parents and the school had encouraged you to apply, your mum even threatening to send an application in herself if you didn't do it, their argument being that you'd spent your entire life being one of the school's top students and were aiming to get into one of the World's top universities after being offered a provisional place for the coming year. When the acceptance letter arrived in the mail a few months later, you almost keeled over in surprise at the thought you'd been only one of five in the country to be offered a place.

The woman behind the reception desk gave you a warm smile before leading you to the elevator and telling you to go to the third floor. Once there, another woman in a crisp black suit took you into a room where three of the other interns were already seated. You checked your watch quickly to make sure that you were early, and introduced yourself to the others. The next fifteen minutes passed by painfully slow and conversation in the room grew to a halt as soon as the hands of the clock struck nine o'clock and the door swung open. 

A man who looked to be in his forties walked in and you noticed that he too was wearing a black suit; you praised yourself for choosing the black pencil skirt and jacket that morning when you were panicking about what to wear. "Good morning," he said with a warm smile but his face fell when he realised the number of people in the room, "has the fifth person not arrived yet?"

The interns exchanged glanced before someone said, "Not that we know of, Sir."

"Oh well, it's their loss. And enough of the Sir, you can all call me David." He gave you all another smile before continuing. "Before Mr. Im gets here I've been instructed to tell you the basic rules within the company; the boss runs a very tight ship here and if you're found to not be adhering to these requirements, it won't be long until you're asked to leave." The air in the room thickened with his words as the four of you realised how serious the situation was; you'd heard a small amount about Im Jaebum, enough to know that he was far too wealthy and scary for you to be associated with him in any way. But here you were, sitting in his multi-million pound office building and waiting for him to arrive and tell your your position within the business. "Although there are several hundred employees within the business, Mr. Im often checks in on each person's progress, so don't expect to be treated any differently just because you're an intern. If anything, he will be even harsher with you to prepare you for your futures; just take whatever he gives you with a pinch of salt because if you work hard enough and he likes you by the end of the summer, he may even write your recommendation himself. And be warned, of the five people selected each year, an average of one person makes it to the end of the summer. Last year, everyone bailed out after the first three weeks."

David then proceeded to hand you out a sheet of paper each and you quickly scanned over the words printed on to the page. The 'office rules' surprised you in a way and you realised just how hard you would have to work to keep your position within the company and get the reference you needed. The first rule, _Always be early_ , jumped out to you instantly and you immediately felt sorry for the person who still hadn't arrived. Another, _No sexual activities or conversations may be held within office hours at the business_ , stood out too. For it to have made the list, something must have happened within the past, you thought. Your wandering mind was quickly brought back to the present when the glass door clicked open.

The man you recognised as Im Jaebum walked in, his jet black hair pushed back and body supporting a navy jacket; your breath stopped when you saw him, overwhelmed by both his beauty and powerful presence. His lips were pressed into a tight line as he approached David, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Where's the fifth one?" He asked abruptly.

"She hasn't arrived," he replied, obviously not phased by his boss.

"Ring down to reception and tell her to go home when she gets here." For some reason it didn't surprise you that the intern had already been let go, she was more than ten minutes late on the first day.

Jaebum then turned to face the four of you as David strode out of the room. He pulled a sheet of paper from a folder which you didn't notice him carrying and quickly read whatever it was. He read out a name and looked up when no reply came. The guy sat next to you raised his hand and quickly said, "That's me." 

"You've been assigned to accounts. Go down to the first floor and some one will be waiting for you outside the elevator. They'll brief you further when you're there." Jaebum raised an eyebrow when he didn't move and the boy suddenly scrambled to his feet, obviously intimidated by the man before him. You were the last name to be called out and when Jaebum's eyes met yours, the edges of his mouth were tugged up into a smile. "Y/N, right?" He asked and you nodded slowly. "You're coming with me."

Your jaw dropped at his words and you had to fight the urge to ask him what the hell he was talking about. 

"Your application was very impressive and it's easy to tell that you'll go far. So for you to get the best experience possible you have to work with the boss, and that just so happens to be me," Jaebum clarified. The shock must have been clear on your face as he let out a low chuckle before saying, "Let's get going, I have a meeting to prepare for."

You coyly followed Jaebum out of the room and into the elevator, watching him press the number fifteen, the highest floor in the building. The monochrome colour scheme continued throughout the offices, the top floor also being decorated in the familiar hues. Your boss led you down the short hall and proceeded to introduce you to his receptionist. He left you with her to learn the basics before leaving the two of you in order to prepare for his meeting.

"He likes you," she told you adamantly as you sat down next to her.

"How do you know?"

"He never smiles at anyone," she told you matter-of-factly and gave you a smile of her own, as though she was daring you to prove her wrong.

***

_His hands pushed the unbuttoned blouse off of your shoulders and his lips attacked the newly exposed skin while the material was discarded somewhere on the floor in his office, leaving deep red marks in his wake. You tugged on his hair to bring his lips back up to yours and moaned at the feeling of him dominating the kiss, loving the way his hands tightly gripped your waist and his chest pressed against yours urgently._

_"Please," you whispered desperately and Jaebum pulled away only to give you a small smile. Before you knew it, his fingers had found their way underneath your skirt and snuck underneath your panties, rubbing slow but carefully calculated circles on to your clit. You let out a shaky breath as he continued his onslaught, the friction causing delicious pleasure._

_Pressure built in the pit of your stomach at an alarming rate as his lips nipped at your neck again, your hands trying to find purchase anywhere on his body to try and relieve some of the tension your body was feeling. The frequency of your moans increased when you knew that you were almost there. Sensing your anticipation, the speed of Jaebum's fingers also increased, helping you get there even quicker._

_"Yes," you cried out when Jaebum sunk his teeth into your shoulder, pressing the tips of his fingers against you even harder as you tipped over the edge. You rode out your orgasm against his fingers, the--_

The beeping of your alarm clock pulled you from your stupor, awakening you from yet another sexy dream about your to-die-for boss. With a very un-sexy groan, you flung your arm out towards the annoying device and turned it off quickly, immersing the room in instant silence. As you moved to shift position and hopefully fall back to sleep, a dull pulsing from between your legs instantly woke you up. 

You sighed at the pleasure which radiated from the lower half your body and quickly glanced at the red digits lighting up your dark room. You threw back the covers and headed to the bathroom, deciding that there was enough time to slot a session in with your shower head before getting ready for work. 

***

You quickly wiped away the beads of sweat which had collected on your forehead as you walked from the train to the office, hoping that you didn't look too disheveled as you took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor. You took a deep breath as you stepped out of the lift and made your way to the front desk, three coffees in hand. You handed one to Jaebum's receptionist and secretary who you'd become close to after only a month working for the company, both giving and receiving a smile as the cup was exchanged. You then knocked on Jaebum's door and entered once he called out.

"Good morning," you said politely and couldn't help but blush when you remembered your steamy dream from the previous night. You placed the coffee on the table quickly and turned to leave quickly, hoping that your boss hadn't sensed your embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" He asked and you closed your eyes quickly before turning round to face him with a wide smile on your face.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look a bit tired, that's all," he replied teasingly. He'd been doing this for weeks now, making fun of you at the littlest things; it made you think that what you were told at the beginning of your internship was true, maybe he did like you.

"Nah, I'm fine," you assured him.

"Okay then. Well I'm going to be in meetings all day so you may as well help out in reception."

"Okay," you gave him a small smile before closing the door quietly behind you on the way out.

The day passed by quickly but not without causing suffering to everyone in the building. The hot summer weather had everyone sweating and you were no different. You'd discarded your jacket as soon as you exited Jaebum's office and it had stayed hanging over the back of your chair all day while you worked in front of a fan in the hope of cooling down as much as possible.

At five minutes to five o'clock, you knocked of Jaebum's door to let him know that you were leaving.

"Come in," he yelled from inside and you pushed open the door to reveal him lounged in his large chair, his sleeves rolled up to expose his muscular forearms and the top two buttons of his shirt undone, revealing a slither of his chest. You had to refrain yourself from falling on to your knees at the sight of the man you'd been fantasizing about for the last month.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going home," you stated and you could hear your voice shaking in nervous anticipation. 

"Can you come in here for a second?" Jaebum asked just as your were about to turn and leave. Instead you stepped further into the office and shut the door behind you. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been very nervous all day," Jaebum asked, concern laced into his voice while he stood and made his way around his desk, "and not to mention flustered," he added, taking a seat on the wooden surface with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine," you repeated, anxious to leave before Jaebum could pry further.

He beckoned you forward with a curl of his finger and you took a few hesitant steps forward until you were only a few paces away from your boss. He pushed himself off of his desk and you couldn't help but stare at the way his arms tensed, the muscles contracting underneath his skin making a damp spot form on your underwear. 

"Don't lie to me, Y/N," Jaebum whispered as he approached you and you held your breath in anticipation of what he would do. "What's wrong?"

All you could do was shake your head as he stopped in front of you and stooped his head down so that his breath tickled your ear. You gulped at the sensation and squeezed your eyes shut to stop yourself from letting out an involuntary moan.

"Answer me," he demanded and a gasp escaped your lips at his dominant words.

" _No sexual activities or conversations may be held within office hours at the business_ ," you repeated, having remembered the words after reading them hundreds of times.

"I hate to worry you Princess," Jaebum said slyly, moving his face up to be level with yours, "but it's gone five o'clock."

And with that he was kissing you, his lips pressed against yours in a dominant fashion. One of his hands pressed against your lower back, forcing you against him while the other wound into your hair to hold you in place. You quickly began to kiss him back, your own hands fisting into his hair as they had done in your dreams.

Too quickly for your liking, Jaebum pulled away and his breath fanned across your face. "Are you okay with this?" He asked quickly and you almost laughed at how cute he was, worried about your innocence when you'd imagined doing this with him since he first walked into the office that first day.

"Just kiss me," you sighed and this time you were the one initiating the kiss.

His tongue brushed over your bottom lip, practically begging you for entrance but you refused him, teasing him just like he'd done to you for the past month. A growl ripped through Jaebum's throat as he pulled harshly on your hair and you gasped in response. He took the opportunity to push his tongue past your lips, taking complete control; you be lying if it didn't turn you on even more.

You somehow ended pressed against his desk, the surface digging into the back of your legs until Jaebum hoisted you up and your legs wrapped around his waist. The position made it easier for you kiss him, your height no longer proving a disadvantage. You took grasp of the opportunity by grinding you hips up into Jaebum and the man opposite you let out a low groan at the friction against his crotch which only encouraged you to repeat the action until he gripped your hips, preventing you from moving. You pulled away from the kiss to look at him, wondering what he was doing until he began to unbutton his shirt further, exposing even more skin. You instantly pressed your lips against the flesh, sucking and nipping the pale skin to leave small red marks which would probably be gone by the morning. Once finished with his own shirt, Jaebum moved on to get rid of your blouse, disposing it on the floor and kissing you again but this time with more fervour. 

One of the hands which rested on your waist tugged down the zip on the back of your skirt and the material was soon on the floor, leaving you in just your bra and panties on his desk. Jaebum took a step back to appreciate the sight before him; you on his desk in your underwear with your legs spread, waiting for him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," he groaned and you moaned in frustration.

"Let's not waste any time then," you encouraged.

You were surprised when he dropped to his knees, wondering what he was doing until you felt his breath against your core. His mouth pressed gentle kisses over your underwear which drove you crazy wishing that he'd just touch you. You body convulsed when he pushed aside the thin barrier and his tongue trailed lazily across your clit, still sensitive from your activities in the morning.

It didn't take long for you to become a quivering mess, especially once he pushed two expert fingers inside of you, stretching you with a delicious pressure. His warm tongue against you repeated patterns across your clit which drove you crazy, always managing to brush across one spot which had you seeing stars. When your grip in his hair tightened Jaebum knew you were close. Rather than take pity on you, he only sped up the ministrations of his tongue and scissored the fingers inside of you, providing a whole new sensation for you to marvel at. Broken gasps escaped your parted lips while he continued his onslaught and you struggled to catch your breath as you edged closer and closer towards your undoing. 

Just as the knot in your stomach was about to release, Jaebum simultaneously withdrew his fingers from you and stopped the movements of his tongue, making you let out a loud and frustrated sigh. You looked down at him in annoyance but your gaze changed to one of lust as you watched him take his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean, tasting you even more. An involuntary moan left you and it managed to turn Jaebum on even more. You eyed the bulge in his tight jeans as stood and he gave you a smirk when he noticed the direction of your gaze. Without warning, Jaebum tugged down the zipper of his jeans and pushed the material down his legs, kicking off his shoes too. He was then pressed flush against you again, his exposed skin hot and sticky against your own as the air conditioner failed to keep the two of you cool. Your lips rejoined and the taste of yourself on Jaebum's lips only made you want him more.

Jaebum reached round you to grab his wallet and pulled a condom from the expensive leather pouch. You watched in admiration as he tugged your panties down your legs and then did the same himself with his underwear, the clothing somewhere on the office floor. He then rolled the condom on to his length and you gulped in anticipation of what was about to happen, something that you'd literally been dreaming of.

One of Jaebum's hands found purchase on the top of your thigh and the other on the back of your neck. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and you let out a deep sigh.

"Just fuck me already."

Jaebum smiled slyly before pushing himself into you slowly and your breath stopped for a second; if you thought his fingers were great, this was something else. He paused once fully sheathed inside of you and you took the opportunity to clench your muscles around him, making Jaebum's head fall forward to rest against your shoulder. He soon began to move, his hips thrusting at a quick, steady pace which had you seeing stars. His lips re-found yours and they moved together in a perfect rhythm, as though your tongues were performing a choreographed dance together. 

The knot in the pit of your stomach returned and you felt the instant need to chase your high after previously being denied and orgasm. You hips met Jaebum's while your own fingers moved to your clit, rubbing furious circled on to the delicate skin. The sight of you pleasuring yourself while he pounded into you encouraged Jaebum to go faster and the increase in speed pushed you both closer.

You could tell he was almost there when his thrusts became erratic, his hips pressing into you at an uneven tempo. He was still determined to make you orgasm before him, so pushed your hand aside and touched you himself, his fingers against your clit finally tipping you over the edge. Your orgasm washed over you like a giant tsunami; your body convulsed around Jaebum and quivered underneath his touch. He came soon after and his load shot filled the condoms. He pressed into you a few more times before you began pushing him away from over sensitivity, the pleasure finally becoming unbearable. 

You winced at the feeling of Jaebum pulling out of you and he just laughed cutely, pressing a light kiss to your forehead. As he took a few steps back to discard of the soiled condom, you closed your legs in embarrassment, the knowledge of what you'd just done with your boss in his office hitting you. When he noticed your sudden cautiousness, he let out a cheerful laugh at your expense and walked back towards you, pushing your legs apart so that he could stand between them. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Princess," he spoke softly into the crook of your neck, pressing a gentle kiss to your tingling skin.

"I can't help it," you replied in a whisper and he connected your lips again. This kiss was more passionate and less lust-filled and you enjoyed it just as much as his teeth pinched your bottoms lip and his tongue met yours. "What happens now?" You asked once he pulled back for air.

"Well, how about we both get dressed and go for something to eat? I'm starving."

"Hmm?" You asked, not expecting that kind of answer from him.

"You think I'd just leave you? I meant what I said when I've imagined being with you since you began your internship." Jaebum actually looked offended and you quickly soothed his mood with a chaste kiss.

"Okay, well if we're gonna go and eat then you have to move." You giggled and he smiled back at you. You took the time to appreciate how adorable he looked when he wasn't in serious business mode and it made your own smile widen further.

He took a few steps backward and stooped to pick up his clothes but looked back up when he'd seen that you hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

"Can you not look?" You asked timidly.

"After what we just did?" He chuckled.

"Yes! It's embarrassing!" You squealed and Jaebum just placed a hand in front of his eyes.

When you were sure than he wasn't peeking, you quickly jumped off of the desk and collected your clothes from around the room, pulling on each article as you went. You were surprised to find Jaebum still standing there with his hand in front of his face when you finished. Rather than tell him that you were done, you made your way in front of him and kissed his exposed lips quickly. The pressure made his hand fly away and a smile adorned his face while he watched you adoringly. 

"Hurry up," you teased with a wink before rushing towards the office door. You opened it swiftly and looked back to blow Jaebum a kiss before clicking the door closed behind you, wondering where your sudden burst of confidence came from, leaving him stunned at your adorable behaviour.

' _I'm so glad I chose her,_ ' Jaebum though to himself as he shook his head and pulled his clothes on, already planning where he would take you that night.


End file.
